Girl Meets the World
G'irl Meets the World '''is the first episode of Season 1 of Girl Meets World. The episode aired June 20, 2014, with 1, 456, 087 viewers of premiere night. riley was in a movie called spy kids 4 Overview When it's Riley's turn to meet the world, Riley decides that it's she wants to be just like her best friend Maya. Cory and Topanga try to tell her that she should be her self. Plot The episode begins with Maya and Riley at The Matthews' Apartment with the girls about to sneak off to the subway, until being to ge caught by Cory. Riley asks her dad to let her go to the subway instead of Cory's car. Cory disagrees and makes the girls ride the car. At the school, Cory, Maya and Riley are going into John Quincy Adams Middle School. Riley is upset and later leaves. Her dad tells her to give him a hug but Riley leaves upset. Later, Riley, Maya and their good friend Farkle are eating lunch, when Riley sees a cute boy coming in, Riley stares at him for a long time until Maya interrupts and Farkle leaves, Maya tells Riley to talk to the boy, however it makes Riley upset and Maya looks at her worried. When Riley returns home, she and Topanga have a bit of a discussion and Riley says she wants to be like Maya, however, Topanga says no because Riley is her own person, making Riley groan and leave. In her room, Riley is in her bay window and decides to sneak out to the subway. At the subway, Riley is alone when Maya walks in and tells her she went to her apartment looking for her, however, she makes Riley go back home. Riley leaves with Maya in the subway. However, she re-thinks her desicion and goes back home. At the Matthews House, Topanga and Cory have a chat with Riley about her rebellious act. Riley apologizes and says she wants to get out of their rules and be free for once. However, she learns to be herself and accept who she is. Then Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Farkle, and Lucas are in subway seeing Mr. Matthews give Riley's ticket to the world. Cast Main Cast * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Recurring Cast * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Cory and Topanga. *In this episode, the Matthews' house looks different with stairs, meaning Riley's room is upstairs, however in later episodes the house is decorated different and Riley's room is downstairs. *This episode was originally a one hour two part episode. *Lucas and Riley's crush on each other is first seen in this episode. *Farkle's celeb crush is revealed to be Ariana Grande, **He later re-mentioned her in Girl Meets Farkle's Mother. * Cory might have cursed when Lucas asked her out, he said "what the--" maybe about to say "what the f**k!". Goofs this episode aired on June 27 not June 20 Gallery Transcript ''Click here to view the '''Girl Meets the World' script'' Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Girl Meets World